


Take You Out

by astrospecial



Series: ALL M/M Student Pairings [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial
Summary: Linhardt's heard all the gossip about the no-good Casanova Sylvain. Regardless, he's not immune to Sylvain's flirtations.





	Take You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
This is a part of a series where I'm going to write a fic for each M/M student pairing in FE3H (no Byleth, no Cyril, etc). There will be 78 fics in total.  
This is fic 3/78!

Everyone at the Monastery knew Sylvain would hit on anything with a pulse— girl, guy, teacher, student...it didn’t matter. Some people swore on Saint Serios’s grave (much to the displeasure of the nuns) that they saw him hit on a cat, make eyes at a horse. From Linhardt’s perspective, Sylvain drifted from targets without any care. He wouldn’t be surprised if all the nasty rumors were true. 

Any time Sylvain’s name was mentioned in the Black Eagles house, it was muttered with disgust.

“He’s wasting his time at the Academy,” Edelgard had said, after one of the girls ran in crying about how Sylvain ‘broke her heart.’

Petra nodded next to her while staring at the sobbing girl. “I am finding the aggressive flirting with women distasteful. Why does he not court one woman at a time?”

Linhardt barely heard what Bernadetta said. Something like, “He’s nice, but he makes me somewhat uncomfortable…”

Dorothea shrugged in response. “He’s a heartbreaker. What do you expect?” (Dorothea had said that too loud, and the girl burst into a fresh batch of tears). 

Ferdinand was, of course, aghast by Sylvain’s behavior and gave an impromptu, unwanted speech on properness. Caspar had wondered aloud how anyone wanting to be good at combat could spend so much time messing around. Linhardt hadn’t been interested in what Hubert had to say, and it was too loud in the classroom to hear his snide comments anyways. Besides, by then he had grown bored of all this talk about one philanderer and drifted off to his room for a nap. With the commotion, Edelgard wouldn’t notice if he missed Professor Byleth’s lecture.

Who else but Sylvain would Linhardt literally run into?

He caught him by the shoulders. ”Geez, Linhardt! What’s got you in such a rush?”

Linhardt stared at him. That concerned look on his face was not one of a well-intentioned classmate: the slight, teasing smirk; the cockiness in his eyes; the way his gaze dragged down to stop at his lips— they were all signs of a practiced predator. It was odd, having someone look at him like that. 

The scowl came easily. “A girl you were seeing ran in crying about it in our classroom. I was about to take a nap. ”

Sylvain let go, sighed through his teeth. The look was gone, and now that Linhardt wasn’t under his influence, he took a cautious step back. No wonder the girls loathed him. “She’s really crying about that? Such a hassle...what was she saying?”

“Something about murdering you and how ‘you are a no-good creep,’ I believe.” 

He winced. “You know how it is. Love makes people do crazy things. But her and I...we weren’t going to work.”

He already had enough of Sylvain’s escapades for one day. No, a lifetime. “Do you have business with me, Sylvain? I was on my way to my room.” 

“Well, actually...” Sylvain had the graciousness to look embarrassed. “My schedule’s all cleared up if you wanna go out to town or something.”   
  


“I’m not a woman.” 

“Linhardt!” He had never heard Sylvain sound so shocked before. But something seemed to take hold in Sylvain’s eyes because a smile spread across his lips. He stepped closer, and his hand brushed a lock of Linhardt’s hair behind his ears. “I know you aren’t a woman. I can see it plain on your face. But you  _ are  _ beautiful. Something about you makes me want to stare at you forever…”

Despite himself, despite the internal chorus of Black Eagles students screaming insults about Sylvain, Linhardt blushed.

“Not only are you stunning, but you’re also smart.” Sylvain’s hand rested on his cheek. It was calloused from fighting, but when the pad of his thumb rubbed against Linhardt’s skin, it was unbearably soft. “Whenever I see you, you’re always working on something. It’s really admirable. Even guys like you have to relax sometimes, though. That’s why we should go into town.”

Linhardt swallowed, struggled for words. Sylvain was still looking at him like he was the center of the universe, that he wanted to do nothing else but lavish Linhardt with attention. Surprisingly enough, it was  _ nice _ : everything was warm and when they were this close, Sylvain’s perfume was woodsy and wonderful. The world around Linhardt spun, his heart racing. 

“Oh no, you don’t! You dastard! Already onto another girl, huh?”

Sylvain’s smile fell, and before Linhardt was even aware the heat on his cheek was gone, Sylvain had dashed away. On his heels was his last victim, a training sword in her hands.

“That Sylvain...I swear, if she doesn’t kill him, I will.” Linhardt turned to see the girl Ingrid— from the Blue Lions house, he was sure. She smiled at him briefly, then glared in Sylvain’s direction. “Don’t pay him any mind. He’ll flirt with anybody. Leaving a trail of broken hearts...sorry, I have to go after him.” With a quick goodbye, she sprinted off.

Once she had gone, Linhardt couldn’t help pressing his fingers to his cheek. It was a cheap replacement. It had been few moments since Sylvain had left, and yet his heart still pounded. How, if Sylvain treated every girl of his like that, could they come to hate him? 

All this commotion was tiresome. Thinking about how Sylvain had treated him even more so. He was due for a nap. 

And to think, he was about to head to town with Sylvain. How foolish.

Before he fell asleep, he wondered if Sylvain’s offer still stood.

**Author's Note:**

> TBR, this one gave me a bit of trouble. As much as I love Sylvain, his character's a bit of a toughie for me. Though all the fics in this surprisingly popular rare pair are just lovely <3  
Thanks for reading!  
\--  
This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, etc!)
>   * Requests (any!) 
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments!
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
